1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wind-hole device of a ventilator for an air conditioner, particularly to one including a face plate, a cover plate, plural hollow shells and wind-pipe connecters assembled together to connect with a ventilator inside a room, possible to facilitate assembly, to lower the cost and to keep the quality of air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional central air conditioning system, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an outdoor air conditioner 11 and an indoor air conditioner 12 connected to each other. The indoor air conditioner 12 is installed at a proper location such as in a space between the ceiling and a story floor, and has a plurality of guide pipes connected to wind-outlets 13; the plate faces of the wind-outlets 13 are flush with the surface of the ceiling. Besides, some wind-inlets 14 corresponding to the location of the wind-outlets 13 are fixed on the surface of the ceiling, having face plates and filtering nets to filter the exhausted air into the room.
However, such conventional device of wind-holes has the following disadvantages.
1. The wind-inlets have no guide pipes to guide the exhaust air to flow out so that hot wind produced will stay in the space within the ceiling, and then seep into the room, thus, reducing the effect of air cooling.
2. Since the wind inlets of the indoor air conditioner 12 have no function for filtering, the air sucked in by the indoor air conditioner 12 can be filtered only by the filtering net of the wind-inlets 14; as a result, the air together with the dust in the space within the ceiling will be sucked in at the same time and then exhausted into the room, not only damaging the indoor conditioner 12, but also worsening quality of the air.
3. In order to achieve an effect of exhausting air, several vent-pipes have to be provided, thus increasing the cost.
4. A plurality of wind-outlets and wind-inlets need be provided on the surface of a ceiling for connecting with an insert-style air conditioner, thus damaging the integral beauty of the ceiling.
Another kind of insert-type air conditioner able to exhaust and suck wind has been in use nowadays, as shown in FIG. 2. It includes an outdoor air conditioner 21 and an indoor air conditioner 22, the latter having wind-outlet 220 and wind-inlet 221. Besides, the insert-type air conditioner is assembled integral with the wind-outlet 220 and the wind-inlet 221 to render a visual effect of integral beauty.
However, such an insert-type air conditioner, when installed for a better effect of cooling air in a big room, needs to be provided with more than one indoor ventilator, thus increasing the cost. In addition, the face plate of wind holes is close to the ventilator 22 so that the noise caused by operation of the ventilator 22 can easily be heard through the wind-outlet 221, and besides, the ventilator 22 is so heavy that it always takes much force and time to install, repair or to clean.
The objective of the invention is to offer a wind-hole device of a ventilator for an air conditioner including a face plate, a cover plate, plural shells and a number of wind-pipe connecters assembled together, easy to be connected with an indoor ventilator, convenient to be assembled, and possible to lower the cost and to keep fine air quality.
The feature of the invention is a face plate provided with a plurality of wind-outlets and wind-inlets, a cover plate fitted on the wind-inlets of the face plate, having several vent holes, plural shells respectively fitted with the wind-outlets of the face plate, having a downward opening a center wind holes in a center portion and a plurality of wind-pipe connecters respectively connected with the vent-holes of the cover plate and with the leading wind-holes of the shells for receiving wind pipes.